


You Make My Heart Race

by Megonagal (orphan_account)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Horse Racing, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Megonagal
Summary: Merlin is a stable boy at the Carleon Estate. He loves horses and has a passion for horse riding. So when Gwaine offers him the chance of a lifetime to compete in his place at an elite horse race , he cant say no. Within the next three days he will be thrown into  a world of  rich aristocrats, treachery, underground-dance clubs and a mission to save a tortured stallion. Not to mention a beautiful boy who looks like prince charming, who he is almost certain is the man of his dreams.





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I know nothing about horse racing at all and the actual contest is completely made up . I basically took elements I wanted from various events and put them together. I am deeply sorry to any jockeys, horse riders, and horse enthusiasts. 
> 
> Triggers : Homophobia, violence, Drug use, Alcohol, and Animal abuse.

This was a terrible idea, but really did Gwaine ever come up with any other kind?

“This won’t work” Merlin groaned as Gwaine helped him with his helmet.

“Of course, it will! You’re just a worry wart” Gwaine mumbled, trying to figure out how the heck the buckle worked.

“No Gwaine I am a reasonably anxious individual.”

Now to be fair, Merlin has all the right to be reasonably anxious. In fact if you were to ever find yourself being asked by Gwaine to do anything I would highly advise against it. You see, Gwaine is like a reluctant show pony: He sees the hurdle (a rule), he acknowledges the hurdle (the rule) and then goes around it. This point became evident to Merlin the first day he took up his job as stable boy at the Carleon estate. The man he’d replaced had been introducing him to the horses when they’d caught Gwaine in the haystack, playing his guitar and smoking cannabis. Whilst the man went off on Gwaine about how he shouldn't be smoking here, Gwaine proceeded to shrug and casually chuck the stick into the haystack. The old stable man had squeaked and jumped into the pile to prevent it from burning the stable down . Gwaine simply slug his guitar over his shoulder, chuckled and whispered to Merlin as he walked past “Its a vape pen. The only thing thats gonna burn is a hole in my allowance for the next 3 months once he tells my dad.”  
The point being : Gwaine was a very strangely relaxed person in stressful situations , regardless of whether he’d inhaled drugs or not. 

So yes, it was reasonable for Merlin to be anxious. 

“Gwaine, I’m pretending to be you for a televised horse-riding competition so that you can go off and participate in a knock off real life version of Camp Rock. I have every right to be nervous I could go to jail for this!” Merlin huffed, slapping Gwaine’s hands away and buckling the helmet himself. 

“Firstly, the battle of the bands is the biggest music event in all of the unprofessional musician circles and I am going to pretend you didn't compare it to Camp Rock.” Gwaine replied, shoving the saddle against Merlin’s chest (which promptly caused him to almost fall back).

“Secondly, impersonating to be someone else isn't illegal and there is no way in hell you will get caught. Nobody knows what I look like because I avoid all public events and all anyone knows about me is that Brigand, the old prat, is my step dad. And once he sees yea he won't be able to deny that you aren't his son!” Gwaine grinned as he practically dragged Merlin to the horses. 

“Right because I look exactly like a mixed-race Pakistani-Hispanic 20-something Irish man” Merlin snorted, stumbling as Gwaine pulled him by the collar. 

“No, Merlin.He won't be able to deny it because you are the best rider I have ever seen” Gwaine said, halting suddenly and causing Merlin to fall on his arse.

“Hardly” Merlin snorted, getting up and dusting himself off. 

“Shut it, you know I am right. You have a way with those creatures! They listen to you, they trust you and more importantly they work with you.” Gwaine said earnestly. Merlin felt shy under his intense gaze. He’d never been good with compliments, and he was even worse with them when they were about things he actually cared about. 

Sensing his discomfort, Gwaine put a hand on his shoulder.

“Look you can drop out whenever you want and even if you get caught it won't matter. The whole thing will blow up in Brigand’s face and I can finally step up to my position as disgraced heir and be the disappoint I’ve always been!” Gwaine grinned.

“Then why didn't you just drop out in the first place?” Merlin asked.

“You and my mum are the only ones who’ve encouraged me to pursue my dream. You cover for me when I am out at practice and pick me up after long gigs. You’ve always helped me chase my dreams. Now I have a chance to let you have a taste of what you have always wanted: to be a jockey.”

“Technically I want to train horses.” Merlin mumbled. 

“But” he said quickly as Gwaine rolled his eyes. “I appreciate this, thank you” Merlin smiled, pulling him into a hug.

“Don’t mess up the hair” Gwaine hissed, easily breaking out of Merlin’s grasp and quickly touching it up.

“Relax Marilyn you look fine” Merlin chuckled. 

Outside the stables, the overhead speakers screeched to life. “Attention all riders! Please report to the Rose Marquee to register. I repeat, all riders please report to the Rose Marquee for registration. The race shall begin at 1300.”

“Well then” Gwaine grinned devilishly, his eyes twinkling with the thrill of rebellion. 

“I think it’s time you and Aithusa get on with it”

Aithusa was a white dappled mare that Brigand had been saddled with after he lost a bet. He’d given her to Gwaine’s mother as a gift but she truly had no need for a foal so she’d gifted it to Merlin’s mother. Hunith often joked that Aithusa was the only woman Merlin had ever loved, besides her of course. Ever since the first day Merlin had become acquainted with the mare he’d been fascinated by her. With the help of Will, they’d converted the old gardening shed into a makeshift stable and Merlin had convinced his uncle Gaius to let him use his fields to ride her. He’d trained her ever since she was a baby. He’d taught her to jump over hurdles made out of cut up logs and branches. He’d trained her to side step, canter, spaz jump and trot. As for racing, despite Gwaine’s reluctance to ride he was a fair rider and often raced Merlin in the summers. Every other time he would ride against Gwen who used her father’s work horse or against Will and Storm, his blue mare. With all her training, he was sure Aithusa was the fastest horse on the track. 

He stepped into her stable and she whinnied in joy, shaking her head to welcome him. 

“Hey there gorgeous” Merlin cooed, patting her back.

“You spoil her” Gwaine smirked, leaning against the stable door. 

“She deserves to be spoiled. She’s the best horse in all of Ealdor.” Merlin grinned, feeding her the apple slices he always kept in his pockets.

“Aren’t there only 8 horses in your village?” 

“Shut your mouth or I will get her to lick your hair” Merlin glared.

Gwaine laughed, stepping back to let Aithusa out. Merlin fixed on the the bridle, bits and the saddle. To pass the time, Merlin used to time himself to see just how fast he could work. His record was 10 seconds and he hoped to one day bring it to 8. He once told Gwaine this to which he replied that unless Merlin somehow used magic. Regardless, Merlin still tried.

“Alright girl. You ready?” he sighed. He clicked his tongue and lead her out of the stable. 

“She is, are you?” Gwaine asked.

Merlin climbed onto Aithusa’s back, his boots sliding into the stirrups and clammy hands clutching the reins. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Merlin sighed. 

x--------------------------------x

 

Here’s another extreme flaw in Gwaine’s perfect plan: Merlin can’t lie to save his life. When Merlin was 6 and he stole a cookie from the kitchen he told his mum the dog ate it.When Hunith pointed out they didn’t have a dog he began to cry and beg for forgiveness. When Merlin was 17 and his friend Freya tried going to kiss whilst they sat on the edge of the bridge, Merlin pushed her into the water in panic. When Freya asked why he said he’d seen a scorpion on her even though scorpions were as uncommon in Ealdor as unicorns were. 

The point is, Merlin can’t lie.

His face turns red and guilt is painted across his face the second someone sees through his terrible excuse. His hands get clammy and panic sets in and...

“Name?” the bored man behind the registration desk sighed.

“Me...Gwaine. Gwaine of the Carleon Estate” Merlin coughed out.

The man looked up, pulling his thin horn-rimmed glasses slightly down the bridge of his nose. He scanned Merlin up and down: from his too eager grin to his already dusty riding clothes. 

“I picture you to be ...bigger” the man squinted.

“Ah well I have a big personality if that helps!” Merlin laughed nervously. 

The man raised his eyebrow. “Indeed” he muttered, before looking back at the sign in sheet (much to Merlin’s relief for he was about to keel over).

“Name, gender, and breed of your horse?”

“Aithusa, mare, Andalusian” Merlin replied, grateful to finally be talking about things he was allowed to say.

“You ride lady Carleon’s horse?” The man asked in surprise.

“Sentimental reasons” Merlin replied quickly, which technically wasn't a lie.

“I see...:” the man replied skeptically. He glanced at the paperwork Merlin has handed him, flipping through the sheets and scanning the signatures. 

“Will that be all?” Merlin asked as he practically ripped the newly sealed papers from the man.

“Yes. That is all…” the man replied, thoroughly confused by Merlin’s behavior.

“Alright. Thanks., have a good day!” Merlin replied. He quickly took hold of Aithusa’s bridle and lead her out of the Marquee. The sun glared angrily against the Earth, practically blinding everyone under its furious gaze. Merlin hoped it would simmer down in time for the race, otherwise he’d be guiding his horse blind. He led her to another refreshment tent not far away, where food and water had been kept for the horses. He nodded at the other riders who acknowledged as he stepped in. Finally, he found Aithusa’s designated area and stopped, filling her barrel with water and feeding her oats out of the palm of his hand. 

“Well, that went well” he mumbled to her. 

She neighed and Merlin could have sworn she was laughing.

“Oh, sod off.” he grumbled, ruffling her mane. 

The laughter and cheeriness of the afternoon was cut through by the sound of a whip, cracking against. Merlin rushed to see what was happening. He saw a brown sturdy horse, tied to its pole and being whipped by a man who was presumably his jockey. 

“Stay still Sinbad! One more sound and I’ll whip you to death” the man scoffed. He tossed the whip to the ground and continued to laugh with his peers on the side. 

Anger filled Merlin’s chest. “Hey! You shouldn't treat your horse like that!” Merlin called, walking up to the crowd.

The man turned around and stared at Merlin with a gaze mixed with anger and confusion.

“What’s it to you lad?” he scoffed. 

“What’s it to me? The poor things crying out! It’s probably whining because its uncomfortable in the sun. If you bring him into the tent and give him some water he should calm down, no reason to whip him.” Merlin replied, matching the man’s gaze.

The man walked up to him, his friends smirking at each other as if they knew what was going to happen. 

“It’s my horse. I paid for him. I can do whatever I’d like to him. Now why don't you go off and braid your filly’s mane whilst I try and break my stallion in like a real man aye.” The man growled, now practically nose to nose with Merlin. Despite his polished shoes and clean-cut hair the man who stood before him looked nothing like the rich aristocrats Merlin was to be competing with. Unlike their more passive and cold natures this man was so violent, so angry. 

Merlin stood his ground, not even flinching when the man spit on his shoes and walked away. He bent down to pick the whip again and raised his arm “Let’s teach this old cow who’s the boss eh?” he crowed to the crowd of onlookers. He arched his arm back to whip Sinbad but before it could fall onto the stallion broke loose. The man staggered back in fear as the creature bucked up, neighing loudly and galloping furiously away. 

“What on Earth!” The man roared. He finally caught sight of Merlin, who was standing right by the post that Sinbad had been tied to. 

“Guess he slipped away” Merlin shrugged.

“Why you little brat!” he roared, storming up to Merlin and pinning him against the pole. 

“I’m gonna kill you,you stupid ignorant…”

“Calm yourself Oswald! Attacking a competitor could get you disqualified” someone called. The crowd made way for the owner of the voice. The man who walked up to them had straw blonde hair. His eyes the color of water and build stocky and manly.

“He humiliated me” Oswald roared, pushing Merlin even harder against the wood. Merlin could feel its splinters dig into his back. He winced slightly and began to squirm, an action that only encouraged Oswald to tighten his grip.

“Well it isn't hard” The blonde boy laughed. “All you ever do is bully that poor steed and laugh around with your mates. You have no respect for the event or for your animal. I’m surprised that shrimp showed you a thing or two before I had the chance” 

That somehow made the blonde a more formidable target because Oswald Immediately dropped Merlin and walked up to Arthur. 

“Oh, like you would get your royal hands dirty. You wouldn't know how to fight if you tried.” Oswald laughed. 

“I don't need to fight you Oswald. You aren't worth getting kicked out for. Now why don't you go find your horse. The race starts in half an hour” The blonde boy replied, tone laced with taunt as if daring Oswald to challenge him.

Oswald glared angrily at him the boy but let Merlin go. He took a step back and turned his attention to the crowd, “What is this the fucking circus? Don't you lot have something better to do?” he snapped at them. Quickly they all dispersed and Borden turned to Merlin who was sprawled on the ground. 

“If I ever catch you alone shrimp, you are going to pay.” Oswald growled, spitting on Merlin’s face before walking away. 

Merlin grimaced, flicking the saliva off and groaning as he sat up. His back ached from being pinned against an iron nail. 

“You alright?” the blonde asked, giving Merlin a hand up.

“Eh, I’m fine. Nothing a hot bath can't fix” Merlin smiled shyly, avoiding eye contact as he dusted himself off. 

“You are an idiot. Of all the people here, you had to mess with Oswald the man is from rotten stuff and he wasn't kidding. If he does ever catch you, I’d recommend running and hiding” he chided him.

“I’m not really worried about that. I am however worried that Sinbad over there is going to be limping by the end of all of this.” Merlin muttered.

Arthur stared at him, a mix of confusion and fondness in his blue eyes.

“What’s your name?” he asked.

“Mer..Gwaine” Merlin stumbled, sticking his hand out for the boy to shake.

“Arthur. Nice to meet you, mer..Gwaine” he grinned, shaking Merlin’s hand. 

“No, I’m Gwaine. Just Gwaine” Merlin corrected him.

“Can't take a joke can ya?” Arthur laughed. 

“Sorry, I’m a bit nervous. This is my first race” Merlin replied sheepishly. 

“Ah don't worry. Once you are on the track everything is a bit less overwhelming. You’ll be fine.” Arthur grinned, reaching over the squeeze Merlin’s shoulder.

Merlin could feel his neck and ears heat up from the contact and instantly placed his hand behind his neck to scratch it, a nervous tick he’d picked up over the ears.

“Thanks.” he mumbled softly.

Arthur opened his mouth to say more but his words were drowned out by the overhead speakers cut through with a sound that reminisced that of a cat giving birth (yes, Merlin was aware what a cat giving birth sounded like. He’s never been able to look at Babe and her kittens the same after that incident) causing Arthur and Merlin to both cover their ears and wince. 

“Attention all riders. The race will begin in 20 minutes. Please make your way to the starting gate within the next 15 minutes. Thank you.”

The two boys uncovered their year and looked at each other for a good few seconds before cracking up into laughter.

“Well, see you on the track aye?” Arthur smirked, walking away from Merlin.

“Yeah see ya” Merlin replied, waving to him as Arthur chuckled and jogged off to his mates. 

Fatal flaw number 3 of Gwaine’s terrible plan: Merlin was a thirsty gay. Now maybe thirsty was an over statement. Merlin didn't fall in head over heels with everyone. Just boys with shiny blue eyes that sparkled in the sunlight and mildly tanned skin and toned muscles. That description could fit any YA male interest, movie star, TV personality or general description of an attractive person. In the words of Guinevere when she found out that Merlin’s gay awakening was Zac Efron, Merlin was a basic bitch. A title he found quite offensive at the time, but if being a basic bitch meant falling for boys who looked like the very embodiment of prince charming then Merlin was guilty as charged and proud. 

Why was this a problem?

When Merlin Emrys falls for someone, he is the nicest person on earth to them. Sure, in general Merlin’s nice: he holds doors open for ladies and the elderly, he gives up his seat on the bus to anyone who is standing, and always carried sweets in one pocket and apple slices in the other to feed all the little children who came to visit the estate and to treat the horses themselves. Merlin was a nice guy but when he liked someone he turned the niceness to 10000 percent and the awkwardness to 3 million. He stumbled over words, did almost everything the person asked and gave them everything they needed. Now to some, this is endearing. Others have mistaken Merlin’s gestures as either a) creepy or b) friendly, neither of which were good options. And now that Merlin was supposed to compete against someone he had a crush on?

Well, he might need to take a page out of Aithusa book and put his blinders on. 

x--------------------------------x

For the first time today, Merlin was actually calm. As he and Aithusa entered their stall, waiting for the shot to be fired so they might race he felt butterflies enter his stomach in excitement. The thought of his mother and friends watching him back home on the telly, being proud of him. The fact that he was here on a track with his horse, going to race across and leave everyone in his dust. This is why Merlin had agreed. Cause despite the fact that he was terrified of getting caught, he couldn't resist the chance to prove to everyone that he was good enough to make it.

“You ready girl?” he whispered to the mare with a shaky breath. 

Aithusa snorted in reply and Merlin had no choice but to take that as a sign of agreement because the other riders began to step into their stalls. 

The jockeys took their places, steeds and fillies at the ready. Merlin caught sight of Arthur from under his too big helmet and shot him a smile. Well a smile might be an understatement because judging by Arthur’s slightly puzzled reaction he’d probably given him that grin he does when he’s nervous, which according to Elyan made him look manic. Merlin quickly turned away in embarrassment but it only made matters worse cause his helmet slid over his eyes and he swore he heard Arthur chuckle two stalls down.

“Riders at the ready!!” The track announcer called. 

In unplanned unison all the riders bent forward, gripping their reins tightly and locking their feet into the stirrups.

Three screeches of the siren and they were off. 

Merlin often tried to describe what it was like to ride Aithusa but he could never quite put it into words. It felt like he and her melded into one. That they were one body and not two separate beings. His wrists could make the slightest movement and Aithusa would know exactly what to do. In their own way they were both underdogs: Merlin because of his social status and lack of professional training and Aithusa being the only mare in the race. She flew past her opponents like it was nothing, snorting with glee whenever she passed one. Merlin could feel her joy and she ran, pushing her legs against the tack and thrusting them forward. It was like magic : Time seemed to slow down, almost everyone seemed to dissolve into the background and the only thing he was conscious of was the presence of the people they rode past. 

As they began the third and final lap, Merlin began to focus. This was when the riders got rougher and Merlin didn't want to get knocked off his horse. They raced past the thoroughbreds, Arabians and Palominos. All of which were in different shades of brown that seemed to cover an entire spectrum of color. Merlin felt the jockeys’ glance at him as he raced by but he didn't dare look their way, afraid he might lose focus. Once the figures beside him seemed to fade away again he gave Aithusa reins a gentle tug - the signal he gave he to speed through the end of the race. She charged forward. Merlin could feel her legs pound against the Earth, and it seemed to shake the whole world and disturb the gods below. He closed his eyes towards the end and felt the surge of wind push against him and Aithusa quickened her pace. It was only when he heard the gunshot that his head seemed to come out of water.

It was over. They had won. 

Merlin opened his eyes and pulled AIthusa reins to a halt and the mare grunted in joy. Merlin glanced at the crowd. They were cheering, for him! Waving flags and clapping their hands. Merlin waved at the crowd, his usual shy nature discarded. His eyes searched for a camera and he waved vigorously at the screen, hoping his mother was watching. He prayed she could see in his smile and his eyes the gratitude he felt for her and that she was proud of him.

Merlin slid off Aithusa, stroked her mane.

“Good job girl!”, he whispered feeding her the last of the apple slices. He would need to get more.

You know, after he confronts the angry mob of officials stalking up to him. 

 

x--------------------------------x

_Merlin was going to slaughter Gwaine._

_He was going to tie that long haired sly conniving fox to Aithusa’s stirrups and have her drag him along the plains of Northern Ireland. He would cut that boy’s beautiful mane and best asset and ensure that he would never get laid again. He would…._

“Do you have anything to say for yourself, Mr. Carleon? Or should I say Mr. Emrys” Killagarah asked in amusement, peering over his glasses. 

“No sir” Merlin replied. He refused to look up at anyone. He kept his arms wrapped across his chest, head down and stood in the center of the room before Killgarah’s desk. Like hawks, the other officials surrounded him. He felt himself shrink under their piercing eyes and snotty noses. 

“Of course, you don't! He’s done enough! Impersonating as someone else to compete. The very nerve! Did you really think we would be foolish enough to not notice?” One of the men roared. His eyes emotionless and voice filled with so much rage that Merlin felt his bones rattle from the sheer sound of his voice. 

“Calm yourself Uther!” Killagarah warned. 

“This is preposterous! He should be disqualified! He is unfit to race.” Uther demanded, slamming his hands on the desk.

“Tell that to the medal in my horse’s stable” Merlin muttered.

Killgarah and a few of the other board members chuckled, only further fueling Uther's rage. 

“How dare you! Do you have any idea who you are talking to!” he yelled, stalking up to Merlin as if about to strangle him.

“Oh, enough Uther! The boy has done nothing wrong. Sir Gwaine, the real one, has so kindly informed us through an email about the whole affair. The lad was reluctant to complete so he gave up the opportunity to his stable boy who, as we have all seen, has talent. Nobody has been harmed, no violations breached and no rules broken.” Killgarah explained calmly. 

“No rules broken! Have we all forgotten that only members of royal lineage are allowed to compete? That this race is a tradition carried out by generations of nobility to prove their skills?”

“Well maybe it's time that rule changed. There are no longer kings and knights and the royalty of the past no longer has the power it once did. Maybe it's a time the stable boy’s and peasants got a chance.” Killgarah replied calmly, and Merlin swore he’ given him a subtle wink. 

“This is outrageous” Uther spit venomously. 

“The boy is doing no one harm. He is merely racing. If you are afraid that a novice rider might beat your son you need not worry. The young Pendragon came in only seconds after the boy and there is still a chance for him to take the lead in the next two days.” Killgarah replied smoothly. 

Uther turned an alarming shade of purple but said nothing. Merlin tried desperately to resist the urge to laugh. 

The tension was cut by a knock on the door. 

“Enter” Killgarah called. 

And in walked in Mr. Carleon. To Merlin, he looked like what a fantasy author would describe as a posh version of father time. He had slicked back black hair and a goatee that had a perfect twirl at the end. He had almond eyes that were a glassy brown. Merlin had watched them turn cruel and angry once, as he stood over Gwaine with a riding crop. Merlin remembered hugging Gwaine that night as they both hid in the haystack, crying and eating shortbread that Merlin had stolen from the pantry. Merlin could feel his skin crawl at the memory and his hands ghost the side of his arm in the memory of how hard the man’s hand had gripped him in place whilst he whipped his hand for the stolen treats. 

“Ah Mr Carleon! Now there is nothing to worry about! If you agree to sponsor Merlin for the race, he can continue to compete. The only condition would be that he receive the prize money. But if you choose not to, he will be disqualified.” Killgarah explained with a toothy grin. 

Carleon looked directly at Merlin, their eyes locking from across the room. Merlin watched the dark brown of his pupils grow darker as he said “Yes”.  
Merlin sighed in relief. 

“Well it’s settled. Merlin Emrys will be competing for the remainder of the race. If that is all, you may leave Merlin. You are going to need a good night's rest before tomorrow's race” Killgarah smiled.

“Thank you” Merlin grinned.

“Thank you, Thank you Thank you” he said excitedly around the room to all the council members. When he finally got to Uther he stretched his hand out for him to shake but the man simply glared at him.

“Uh thanks to you too” Merlin mumbled awkwardly, saluting him with two fingers before running off behind Mr Carleon.

Merlin closed the door behind them as they left and turned to him. 

“Sir thank you so much for…”

Within seconds Carleon’s cane was against Merlin’s throat, pressing him against the wall. The man’s cold gaze freezing Merlin into place.

“If you don’t win this race boy, I will make sure that if either you or your mother ever step onto my estate again I will have you shot. Is that clear?” he said, voice cool and unwavering.

“Yes sir” Merlin replied, staring defiantly at him. 

Carleon let go and Merlin skid to the floor, breathe shaky and pulse racing. He would have felt angry had he not been consumed by such fear. He pressed the palms of his hands to his face and let out a shaky breath. 

“Well, you seem to be in quite the pickle.” 

Merlin uncovered his face and looked up at the man who was looking down at him. He had olive skin, 5 ‘o'clock shadow and brown eyes that resembles melted chocolate. Merlin didn't dare to respond.  
The man stuck a hand out.

“The name’s Lancelot, nice to meet you.”

x--------------------------------x

The last place Merlin should be at right now is a bar. But he really didn't know of any other way to show gratitude besides offering to buy someone a drink (blame Gwaine’s influence). This is how he ended up at the Rising Sun, huddled by the bar with his new-found friend who he was now spilling his guts to.

“So, let me get this straight...” Lancelot began.

“I am gay but sure go ahead” Merlin grinned. Lancelot rolled his eyes and continued. 

“The real Gwaine offered you a chance to ride in the race, you took it, won the first leg and then almost got disqualified but you weren’t and now you have to win otherwise you and your mother might possibly be begging on the streets?”

“Last parts a bit more dramatic but yeah basically”

“Good god” Lancelot sighed, taking another sip of his beer.

“Yeah that's right. Drink away my pain for me” Merlin teased, rolling his eyes.

“It isn't funny. Tomorrow's showmanship and that relies on intensive training only done in equestrian circles.”

“Showmanship is fine.” Merlin sighed, eyeing Lancelot’s beer longingly. He was beginning to feel the anxiety set in and he’d been told that alcohol might calm the nerves (This is complete bullshit, once again we entirely blame Gwaine’s influence). 

“Well, if you wow them in the first round you should be fine for the surprise. Besides its best out of three days so all you need to do is ace two and you will be great!” Lancelot said encouragingly, patting Merlin on the shoulder.

“You seem awfully relaxed for someone who is competing tomorrow” Merlin smirked, looking pointedly at the beer in Lancelot’s hand. 

“Firstly, one beer didn't kill anyone…”

“Famous last words of every alcoholic.” Merlin piped in.

“Watch it. And secondly, I’m not competing for my livelihood. My sponsor has informed me that as long as I make sure to parade her stallion off tomorrow I still get my pay. And these events aren't really my thing. I prefer smaller races. Ones with less media coverage and more focus on the horses rather than the riders.” 

“What is it you do for a living?” Merlin asked.

“I run an orphanage” Lancelot replied, smiling at the look of confusion on Merlin’s face.

“Then why are you racing horses??” Merlin asked.

“I grew up around them. My foster family owned a farm so I am a pretty decent rider. One of the orphanages biggest donors, Annis, said that if I could find someone to ride her horse for this race that she would host a charity ball to raise money for us and we really need funding so…”

“So, you are riding horses” Merlin finished.

“So, I am” Lancelot smiled. 

Merlin was about to ask something else but he was distracted by the newest patron entering the bar. A sandy blonde-haired specimen with looks that could kill. Merlin tried his best to check Arthur out as subtle as possible, but as Gwen had mentioned multiple time Merlin was anything but. Lancelot followed Merlin’s wide eyed gaze to Arthur, who had just entered in with his friends: a curly blonde haired man and a man with shaved hair who looked like a tree. 

“Didn’t your mother ever teach you that staring at strangers is rude yes?” Lancelot smirked.

Merlin blushed , instantly looking away from the group “ I wasn't staring.”

“Oh so then you won't mind me calling them over?” 

“Are you crazy! His father hates me” Merlin hissed. It was only after Carleon’s threats that Merlin had processed the fact that the ‘young Pendragon’ Killagarah was referring to was none other than Arthur, who had come in a close second right behind Merlin. As far as hopeless crushes go, Merlin had won the lottery : a probably straight rich kid whose parents hated him. 

“Plus, everyone probably knows I am a fraud now anyway.” Merlin muttered, avoiding Lancelot’s gaze by staring at the wooden table.

Lancelot, ever the romantic who has been dying to play Cupid ever since he was kid, saw an opportunity. 

“Oye Percival!!” Lancelot yelled, waving at the human giraffe beside Arthur.

“What the fuck are you doing!!!” Merlin hissed, glancing behind him to see Arthur and his buds now staring at them.

“I am showing you that no one cares that you didn't go to private school and were fed with a silver spoon” Lancelot whispered as the giraffe and his mates walked towards them.

“I am going to kill you “Merlin grumbled, hiding behind his arm and quickly becoming very interested in his shoes.

“Hey Lance!” Percival grinned, giving him a high five.

“Hey! You killed it on the track mate” Lancelot laughed.

“Not as good as your friend here” Percival grinned, nodding at Merlin.

“Yea, I have never seen a mare run like that. And the control you had on those turns? Even Arthur struggles with that.” Leon gushed.

“Watchit Leon” Arthur warned, slightly glaring at his curly haired friend.

“Ah don't take him seriously, he’s a sore loser” Leon smirked.

“Yeah sorry about that” Merlin blushed

Arthur blinked at him for a good few seconds “Did you just apologize for winning?” 

Merlin felt the blush seep into his ears “Uh...yes?” 

Arthur laughed. Merlin could feel his heart thunder against his chest at the sound. He was turning into a bloody cliché: blushing at Arthur’s every action and having butterflies in his stomach when he laughed. 

“What’s your name? Your real one that is” Arthur asked.

“Merlin” he mumbled shyly.

“Well Merlin you were incredible on that track. And I can't wait to see you eat my dust tomorrow” said Arthur

Merlin looked at the blonde boy defiantly.

“Dream on Prince Charming” Merlin smirked. 

Leon, Percival and Lancelot roared in laughter at Arthur’s reddened face. Merlin felt a little bad for embarrassing him but relaxed when Arthur smirked at him.

Arthur opened his mouth to say something but was deafened by a long haired man who came bolting through the doors.

“MERLIN YOU AREN'T DEAD!!!!” Gwaine roared, running up behind him and giving him a hug. 

“No but I will be if you don't stop hugging me” Merlin gasped. 

“Sorry!” Gwaine replied letting go. “But you won mate!! One day you were mucking stables and hiding behind hale bales whenever you saw a rat and now you are a horse-riding star!!” Gwaine yelled, kissing Merlin’s forehead and clapping.

“How high are you exactly?” Merlin laughed.

“Not high enough!” Gwaine grinned. 

Merlin turned to his new-found friends.

“Real Gwaine, meet my new friends: Lance, Percival, Leon and Arthur” Merlin said. The lads all grinned at Gwaine, except for Arthur who was clenching his jaw and glancing between both Gwaine and Merlin.

“Ah so you’re Gwaine.” Percival smirked.

“The one and only I know I know it’s a bit of a shock, my stunt double doesn’t do my rugged good looks justice” Gwaine grinned.

“I’ll say” Percival replied.

“Oh get a room” Leon scoffed.

“I wouldn't mind” Gwaine winked.

“Oh no you don’t! You have that fake Camp Rock event to get to” Merlin scolded, putting a hand to Gwaine’s stomach to prevent him from getting any closer to Percival. 

“The Battle of the bands?’ Arthur echoed, face still contorted.

“See! Even he thinks its a knock off Camp rock thing!” Merlin said, shooting Arthur a look of approval which earned him a smile. 

“Yes, you two uncultured swines, the battle of the bands. Which I passed my audition for and will be performing at The Hovel tomorrow” Gwaine announced proudly, hands on hips and chest puffed up.

“Well you’re in luck! We’ll be there as well; Arthur’s sister owns the place” Percival replied.

Merlin nearly spit his water out. 

“Your...Morgana’s a Pendragon!?!!?” he coughed.

Arthur smirked “Oh you’d be surprised how alike my father she is. You know her?”

“One of my closest friends was her roommate in college. We have met a few times.” Merlin nodded.

Merlin recalled the first day he met the intimidating girl. It at a party She’d looked him up and down and told him he was a bottom and then proceeded to beat him at darts and then give Gwen a lap dance. Merlin had never been more fascinated by someone. 

“Yeah Merlin was terrified of her” Gwaine teased. 

“She made lie across the highway after I lost at darts and then almost ran me over. Of course, I was terrified! Merlin protested.

This revelation broke Arthur and the man was now laughing so hard he nearly keeled over. 

“Oh, I am going to ask her about that one” Arthur laughed, wiping a tear out of his eye.

“Please don't”

“I’m a prince I can do as I please” Arthur teased. 

Merlin laughed and shook his head in response. During which Lancelot grinned wildly and made pointed looks to Gwaine and the others. 

“Alright I am going to get some rest. See you on the track tomorrow!” Merlin said, getting up and quickly paying for Lancelot’s drink. 

“You’re an old man Merlin! Always in bed by 10:00pm” Gwaine groaned. 

“This old grandpa is saving your sorry ass” Merlin called, as he stepped away. 

“That…that is true”

Merlin chuckled, ruffling Gwaine’s hair before nodding goodbye to the rest of the lads. As he headed out the door he turned back and caught Arthur’s gaze, waving goodbye to him. Arthur smiled softly and returned the gesture. Merlin then stepped out into the street and headed to his hotel. 

_Two-days Merlin, just two days. You can do it. What could possibly go wrong?_

Famous last words of every protagonist ever.


	2. Day Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : Violence, homophobic slurs, descriptions of panic attacks , horrendous pick up lines and sad Merlin.

Merlin woke up at the crack of dawn and headed straight for the stables. He’d woken Aithusa up to fresh oats with crushed sugar cubes mixed in and water. Whilst she feasted on her breakfast Merlin braided her mane and began giving her the pep talk.

“Right girl, today is trick riding day. You are going to be fine. All you have to do is relax okay? Relax and you will be fine.” Merlin whispered as his nimble knotted her fine mane into dozens of braids. 

“Are you always up at this hour?”

Merlin jumped at the voice and turned, only to see Arthur leaning against the stable door. Merlin swore that the man had to have a stylist cause there was no way on earth somebody looked that good at 5:00 am on a Monday morning. 

“Pretty much yeah. I need to have the horses ready by 7:00 so I trained myself to wake up really early” Merlin replied.

“What about you? You usually lurk around the stables this early?” 

Arthur chuckled “Just on competition days. I walk around the track a bit and sometimes take Max out for a stroll. Helps ease both our nerves.” 

Merlin nodded in response. He tried to say something but he really didn't know what to do. How does one prompt conversation without seeming creepy and stalkerish? 

_Do I laugh and say yeah me too? But that would lead to awkward silence. Do I ask him about his horse? Where would that conversation even go?? Come on Merlin think!_

“So, you off to ride him around now or?”

Arthur’s smile wavered slightly “Alright I’ll get out of your...mane.” he chuckled nervously, raising his hands in surrender. 

As he walked away he called “I’ll see and your boyfriend tonight”

“MY WHAT!!” Merlin yelled, causing Aithusa to jump slightly in surprise.

Arthur walked backwards to the stable. 

“Gwaine? Your boyfriend?” 

“No, No and No. Good god absolutely not. I am not dating anyone and I certainly would never date Gwaine. I refuse to be someone’s babysitter with benefits” Merlin shuddered. 

“What kind of baby sitters did you have as a child?”

“My best friend Gwen. But she was like a year older which is dumb cause how is it justified that a slightly older child takes care of a child. That's like a.. a horse babysitting a dog. Neither can take care of itself.” 

Merlin realized he was rambling and quickly shut up. Although he didn't think that went terribly considering the fact that Arthur was grinning and had stayed. Merlin quickly bent down to get the small box of flowers that Gwen had sent over. 

“What are those for?” Arthur asked.

“Well Gwen says that one of the aspects of trick riding shows is the horse’s appearance. And whilst I think Aithusa is the best-looking mare in Camelot I am not sure the judges will take too kindly to the fact that she isn't a fancy purebred. So she sent flowers for me to thread into her mane. To make her even more aesthetically pleasing.” 

“If by that you mean tacky then sure go ahead.” Arthur snorted.

“Aye! She is going to look like a beautiful majestic princess” Merlin scolded.

Arthur rolled his eyes and stepped into the stall. He stood beside Merlin and took the box of flowers away.

“Hey!” Merlin protested.

“Just continue doing what you were doing this side. I will work on the other end.” Arthur ordered. Taking the flowers and going off to the other side of the mare.

“Love giving orders, don't you?”

“I’m a Prince. Got to live up to my title, don't I?” Arthur retorted. 

Merlin laughed “You really hate being called that don’t you?”

“Yes. Yes, I do. Makes me feel like everyone thinks I am snob”.

“You are wearing designer plaid shirts and boots while walking around horse muck. I can see where they get the impression from.”

“It’s called having style” 

“It’s called being a prat”

“So, sense of style equals being a prat?”

“Yes. No? Stop confusing me you prat I am trying to concentrate!” Merlin huffed. 

Arthur chuckled “You're not much of a fighter, are you?”

“I believe I thwarted that idea when I left you in my dust on the track.” Merlin replied, tongue sticking out slightly in concentration. 

Arthur scoffed “It was hardly in your dust, I was barely a second behind you.”

“Emphasis on the word behind”

Merlin yelped when a couple of flowers were flung at him. 

“Alright. I am done on my side. Would you like to show me your non-tacky version of flower arranging?”

“See for yourself” said Arthur proudly. 

Merlin shuffled his way to Arthur’s side and gasped. Arthur had miraculously managed to place the red dainty flowers in the bridge between the braids and her long float mane on the other side. 

“Where did you even learn how to do that?” Merlin gawked.

“My mother was a trick racing champion. Before races she used to dress her horses up with flowers and bows and the sort. I learnt a few tricks whilst watching her.” Arthur shrugged.

“Well thank her for me, cause Aithusa over here is going to floor all the judges when they see her. Aren’t you girl?” Merlin grinned, patting the mare on the back. Arthur smiled, watching as Merlin stroked Aithusa’s mane absentmindedly, almost as if he had forgotten Arthur was even there.

“You really love this horse, don't you?” Arthur mused.

“She’s the only woman I will ever love. Apart from my mother and Gwen.” Merlin smiled.

Aithusa snorted and shook her head, the action causing Arthur to stumble back.

Merlin smirked “Scared, Arthur?”

“You wish” Arthur scoffed, brushing his clothes off.  
Merlin watched Arthur’s clenched jaw and the way he quickly clamped his hands behind his back. 

“Are you scared of her?” Merlin asked disbelievingly.

“No! I just… I am not used to mares.” Arthur replied, sounding insulted.

“Do you mean sexually or…”

“Oh for god’s sake”

“I’m just saying Aithusa gets it. I told her about my entire sexuality crisis. Right down from the time I shoved this girl who had a crush onto me into a lake and when I started developing feelings for my mate Will’s cousin with the tattoos and the hair that smelled like lavender and…”

“Merlin. Shut up” Arthur hissed, shoving Merlin ever so slightly. The lithe dark-haired boy laughed and his mare joined along, shaking her mane and stomping her feet slightly as if she too were amused by the blonde boy’s obvious not-at-all-straight blush. 

“What I was trying to say is that…well when I was a kid I was riding my mum’s mare and she got spooked by a rabbit or something and bucked me off. My father then proceeded to go off and tell me that horses are unstable creatures. That they are still animals, wild and unpredictable. Ever since then I have been cautious around horses, not scared but wary. I don't even think I really approach any of the other horses at the school. Just Max and sometimes Pearl, Morgana’s steed.”

“I. Your horse is called Max” Merlin choked out, attempting to stifle his laughter. 

“I was young and I wanted a dog.” Arthur mumbled. 

Merlin laughed even louder and Arthur shoved him to the side.

“Oh, sod off” Arthur grumbled.

“I…I’m sorry but that is the most adorable thing I have ever heard” Merlin cried out, wiping the tear off his face.

Arthur blushed an intense shade of pink. Merlin could sense his slight agitation. Maybe it was because he was so used to horses and trying to keep them calm but he’d developed a 6th sense of detecting anxiousness. He could feel Arthur’s nervous energy. Unsure if it was because of the horse or the fact that they had made physical contact at least 3 times now Merlin decided he would take charge for a little. He took Arthur’s hands and gently lead it towards Aithusa. He could feel Arthur’s pulse quicken lightly, blood pumping furiously through his veins, due to fear or nervousness Merlin would never know.

“Relax. Horses sense fear. Just keep calm, she won't bite.” Merlin whispered. 

Arthur took a deep breath calming down slightly as Merlin lead him to Aithusa’s face. Her soulful dark eyes scanning the new person in front of him. Here’s the thing about animals: they understand you. They can read your emotions, smell the fear off you, sense the affection in your tone and hear the pitter pattering of your heart. Merlin was positive Aithusa could hear his heart racing and the fact that was mildly sweating because he was so aware how close he was so close to an extremely attractive man. 

“Here, take one of these” Merlin coughed, quickly getting an apple slice from his pocket.

“You carry those around with you everywhere?” Arthur.

“You never know when you are going to meet a horse.” Merlin replied.

Arthur shook his head and chuckled slightly “God you are such a child.”

Merlin felt his hands shook as he pressed the apple into Arthur’s arm. 

“Now all you have to do, is take your hand and place it... “Merlin took Arthur’s palm and placed it under Aithusa’s mouth. Arthur almost jumped when Aithusa’s lips and tongue tickled his palm. Merlin stifled a laugh as Arthur looked wide eyed and completely enthralled as he watched Aithusa happily eat out of palm. 

“This is extremely satisfying and I don't know why.” Arthur mused, hand moving over Aithusa’s nose and scratching it softly. Merlin looked between the two of them. He felt his heart grow heavy with affection. Merlin silently thanked the gods for giving him a way with horses because he could never get a dog to help him get guys. 

The screeching ring of the morning bell rung across the field. 

“I guess it's time to ride.” Arthur smirked turning towards Merlin.

_Oh, sweet mother of god_

“Y... yup I guess it is.” Merlin stuttered. 

Arthur gave Aithusa one last pat and stepped out of the stall. 

“See you on the field?” Arthur called out. 

“Yeah see ya” Merlin laughed nervously. 

The second he was sure Arthur had left Merlin sighed and leaned forward onto Aithusa. 

“Thank you so much my beautiful four-legged wing-woman.” Merlin mumbled hugging Aithusa around the neck. 

x-------------------------------x

For the first time in forever, Merlin was confident he was going to do well. Sure, he was a good rider, but even he had moments where his confidence wavered. 

But today? Today he was ready. 

Because Merlin, unlike Aithusa, was a stud. He had been on such a high since the following morning. He’d managed to keep his cool and not melt or have a gay panic while he flirted with Arthur. He’d managed to have a conversation with him without mentioning to him that he had the most gorgeous jawline Merlin had ever seen and had such warm eyes that they made Merlin weak in the knees. 

Merlin had never been good with flirting. He’d been on a few dates and all but that was the result of the opposite party taking control, leading the conversations and initiating the kisses and touches. Even when he’d been in a relationship with Gilli, Carleon’s gardener, he’d always been the hesitant one. Afraid of messing up and afraid of what to say. Sure, he hadn't exactly flat out told Arthur that he was interested or complimented him. But it was something, enough for Merlin to build up the confidence to shoot Arthur a mental grin every once in a while, and let his hand linger when he’d squeezed Arthur’s shoulder before a race. 

So needless to say, Merlin thought today was going pretty well. 

He flirted with a cute boy, watched Lancelot twirl a baton in the air just for kicks while he paraded off his beautiful stallion and saw Gwaine get chased by a goat (where the goat came from nobody really knew but it was a wonderful sight that Leon thankfully filmed). 

All in all, Merlin felt confident striding towards the field, ready to take on anything that came his way. As he clicked his tongue and lead Aithusa by the reins. As he rode forward, Oswald passed him by. The brute smirked at Merlin as they met in the middle. 

“Be careful out there.” Oswald called.

Merlin felt his skin crawl at his warning, a simple thanks was all he could muster in response. 

The announcer called for Aithusa and Merlin. The crowd clapped and cheered as they entered the ring. Arthur, Lancelot and the lads sat at the bottom row cheering and wolf-whistling at Aithusa like idiots. 

“Look at those legs!”

“Work it chica”

“Yassss queen!!” 

Merlin chuckled as Aithusa shook her head from side to side, as if showing off to the crowd. Clearly, she was aware that she was the star of the show. The horn for the first task rang and Merlin directed her. To begin with she was to do her jump set. Jumping was more Gwen’s thing. Merlin was always terrified that he was going to fall and hit his head on the ground and get amnesia. Or he might crack his skull and die on the field. Or what if Aithusa stepped on him and he was killed by his best friend? 

In other words, it made Merlin anxious.

And Aithusa always senses it and she gets extremely annoyed. She would get antsy and try and buck her head and once just stopped in the middle of practice because she was fed up with up with his teeth chattering. Merlin closed his eyes tight with every jump, whispering a silent plea to his mare every time she readied herself to jump. His friends shouts and cheers managed to ease his fears. Aithusa leaped over the hurdles with ease and, with a little encouragement , cantering as she moved from jump to jump. 

The horn sounded indicating the end of the first task and Merlin sighed in relief. The judges nodded contently, and crowd clapping politely. The second challenge was to be cantering but with Aithusa’s cocky performance , Merlin was sure he was a shoe in for that. Merlin took a deep breathe and began. He clicked his tongue and Aithusa was off. Frankly it was going well. Preppy pop music played across the field and Aithusa pranced to the beat. Percival was twirling Gwaine in the stands, whilst Gwaine swayed his hips. Merlin glanced to sides, watching his friends be idiots and laughing at them. 

“MERLIN!”

And with that Merlin felt himself buckle as he fell, Aithusa practically screeching. Merlin’s head hit the ground, the pebbles pressing roughly against him as he crashed. He flickered his eyes open to see Aithusa’s hoof inches away from his face. He quickly rolled to the side. The mare was going crazy. She bucked and neighed. Merlin could detect the fear in her sounds. He quickly scrambled up and stood before her.

“Hey! Hey, girl! It’s okay!” He called, grabbing the reins and trying to keep her in place. 

But scared animals don't see friends or foes. They see terror. Aithusa bucked angrily, kicking at Merlin. It was only because someone pushed him back that he didn't get kicked in the face. Arthur grabbed her reins and steadied quickly and stepped on something really violently. Merlin felt dizzy. He fell back slightly and into someone’s arms. They tried to hold him up and keep him up. Arthur ran towards Merlin.

“Merlin look at me, you okay?” Arthur asked worried. 

“Yeah” Merlin whispered, trying to speak louder but he couldn't. He felt like he was underwater. He stumbled slightly over his feet and fell into Arthur. 

“You have a very solid chest.” Merlin mumbled, feeling his head go light and uneasy.

“Yup you have a concussion.” Arthur laughed in relief. 

“Your heart is beating fast.”

“Shut up.” Arthur chuckled.

Merlin stood up and turned to the side to see the judges. They looked at Merlin in horror and the crowd was worried and whispering nervously. Amidst the chaos he noticed Oswald by the entrance, leaning against the pen poles and smirking evilly. Merlin frowned in confusion and turned to the other side 

There was a snake on the ground, dead from being trampled on by Arthur and Aithusa.

Merlin felt his chest get heavy and his heart pound against his rib cage. That’s when the panic set in. The sweating and the fear. The desire to run kicked in and he did. Merlin stumbled away from Arthur and his friends, away from the crowd and the field. As he ran out the entrance he attempted to shove Oswald out of the way as he laughed. Merlin ran to the stalls, and sat in the hay, unable to breathe. 

His mind was racing with thoughts that went everywhere.

_You failed. You are going to get kicked out of your house. Your whole future is over. Your mother and you are going to be shunned out of Ealdor. You are never going to see your friends of again. They all think you are a failure..._

Suddenly somebody grabbed his shoulders and shook him. 

“Merlin, Merlin breathe!” Lancelot said calmly. Shaking him slightly, and pulling him out of the haystack. 

“Hey...hey. Listen to me. Nothing is going to happen. You are still in the top alright? The judges understand. You aren't going home, you are going to win. You aren't going to be kicked out of your job or your house. You are fine, alright? Breathe.” 

Merlin took a long breathe. He was still shaking, knuckles pale as he grabbed Lancelot’s shoulder to steady himself. 

“Aithusa? What happened to her?” he asked.

“She got bit on the leg. She needs to see a vet but she should be fine.” someone called. 

It was Arthur, standing before them looking equal amounts of worried and peeved. 

_He probably thinks I am an idiot._

Merlin blushed awkwardly and tried to stand up quickly and fell over again. Arthur quickly ran over and grabbed him. Merlin had technically already been this close to Arthur a while ago but now he was semi-conscious. He could actually feel Arthur’s very well shaped biceps and chest. He felt himself go extremely red and he quickly straightened himself.

“Aithusa. I need to see her” Merlin coughed.

“Gwaine and Percival should be with her. Come on, let’s go.” Lancelot called, taking Merlin’s arm. Arthur took the other and put it over his shoulders and together the two men helped Merlin make his way to the vet’s. 

And that was the last thing Merlin remembered before he collapsed to the ground, the effects of the concussion knocking him out cold. 

_What could go wrong, he’d said. Damn you Emrys and your big mouth._

 

x-------------------------------x

 

Merlin woke up to a bucket of cold water being thrown over him. The boy yelped and sat up, grabbing the pillow next to him as a shield. 

“What the actual f….”

“Don’t you dare swear in front of your uncle.”  
Merlin rubbed his eyes and saw Gaius standing before him, stern as ever. Waking up wet and delirious was a scenario he’d expected in sex dreams but never in real life and absolutely not with his uncle.

“Gaius? What...huh?”

“Arthur brought you here. You had a concussion and were knocked out cold. The poor boy was terrified and came knocking at my door after carrying you up 5 flights of stairs. He wouldn't even leave until he got an angry phone call from Morgana.” 

Merlin felt his cheeks go pink. Quickly brushing of his initial embarrassment, he looked out the window with a start.

“It’s dark out!’ he exclaimed.

“You've been out for hours! It’s a miracle you even woke up so soon. Now sit tight, I am going to make you some dinner.”

“Gaius, what time is it?” Merlin asked.

“9 o'clock. Wh…”

“BOLLOCKS!’ Merlin yelled standing up and stumbling his way out of the bedroom.

“Where are you going!” Gaius sighed.

“Gwaine is performing at the Hovel in 30 minutes. I promised I would be there.” Merlin sighed. He ran to Gaius’s window seat and lifted it up, digging through the clothes to find anything he’d left behind from his visits. 

“Brilliant!” he grinned, grabbing jeans and a T-shirt before running to the bathroom.

“I am sure Gwaine will understand why you can't come. Merlin you aren't well and being at a loud concert with flashing lights and alcohol may be the worst decision you have ever made.” Gaius scolded. 

Merlin stepped out of the bathroom quickly, grabbing his jacket and shoving it on as he raced out. 

“No, my worst decision probably was being friends with Gwaine. But don't tell him i said that or I will tell Alice about your high blood sugar.” Merlin called out, running out of Gaius’s apartment with one shoe on, avoiding all of his uncles protests and shouts. 

A very awkward bus ride and an terrible stumble down the streets that involved almost shoving a man onto the busy Camelot streets and Merlin made it. The Hovel was an underground and exclusive club run by Morgana Pendragon and her half-sister Morgause. Morgana won the space in a high stakes poker game she played against her father and his business associates, and with a little help from Morgause’s on and off boyfriend Cendred the three managed to pull enough funding to renovate the space and make it the prime center of nightlife in all of Camelot. 

Merlin made the last sharp right and slammed right into a brick wall.

“Hey, watch it!” 

Okay not a brick wall, just a very strong stable man. 

“Sorry! Sorry, really sorry! I am just going in now….” 

But before Merlin could slide between the two stocky men they pulled him away. 

“Are you on the list?” one growled. 

“Uh, yeah. Yes, yes I am “Merlin replied earnestly. 

The bodyguards glanced at each other and scanned Merlin. In his Muppets Christmas tee from 2015 and too tight too ripped skinny jeans he looked like a teenager with a massive growth spurt. 

“Are you on the list?” one growled. 

“Uh, yeah. Yes, yes I am “Merlin replied earnestly. 

The bodyguards glanced at each other and scanned Merlin. In his Muppets Christmas tee from 2015 and too tight too ripped skinny jeans he looked like a teenager with a massive growth spurt. 

“Name?”

“Merlin Emrys. I should be listed as a guest for Gwaine Caerleon.” Merlin asked, squirrely and jumping and praying that he didn't miss Gwaine do his famous ‘Strip Strum’.

“You aren't on the list” the man replied. 

“Wh..NO! Look I promise I will leave soo. My friend is performing…”

“That’s what the all said “Tweedle-dumbass.

“Listen bud” Merlin sighed angrily, prodding the bodyguard in the chest. “I have had a very rough day. My horse has been bitten by a snake, I got a concussion, and was completely tricked out of winning a very important contest so if you don't get out of my way I swear I will... “

“Merlin! Get your butt in here!” Arthur called out.

If Merlin wasn't peeved he would have fainted. 

Arthur was wearing a sleek purple button down that wasn't buttoned on the top , black skinny jeans that hugged his thighs and had messy hair probably styled that way intentionally. In other words he looked gorgeous. 

Merlin stepped back for a second and straightened his leather jacket, looking smugly at the bodyguards before he raced into the club behind Arthur.

“Thanks” he called out once he caught up.

“I should have just left you there, until you finished your incredible speech that is.” Arthur smirked.

“I am glad you didn’t because I honestly had no idea where that was going and those guys looked huge. Seriously, does Morgana shoot them up with steroids??”

“They were both rejected from the WWE because they were too aggressive.” Arthur replied, placing a hand on Merlin’s back as he leads him onto the dancefloor. Merlin jumped slightly at the touch. The frayed t-shirt a thin layer between Arthur’s hand and his skin. Arthur hesitated a little but left his hand where it was, pushing Merlin in front of him and moving his hands to his shoulders. 

The dance floor was packed, sweaty teens and mid 20’s adults grinding against each other and swaying to the band that played on stage. Two bars clutched onto either side of the floor, 3 bartenders at each supplying copious amounts of boozes. There were plenty of isolated corners and nooks for making out with strangers and hiding from the crowds. Morgana had created her own kingdom away from the world. Her perfect club and escape. Merlin remembered being drunk with her in uni and her dreaming up the plans for this. He remembered how excited she’d been, how her eyes sparkled in the possibilities that existed and what she could make. What she knew she could make. Maybe Merlin was a little bi, or he had been, for her

Or maybe he had a thing for Pendragons. 

Arthur pushed him through the crowd.

“Ever the gentleman” Merlin yelled over the music. 

“Thanks, I try” Arthur retorted. 

“Has Gwaine gone on yet?” Merlin asked, shouting over the loud punk rock music that played on stage. Trying to avoid the girl who gave him bedroom eyes as he passed by.

“He’s up next. Your friends are at the bar waiting for the two of you.” Arthur replied. 

“I have friends!” Merlin jokingly. 

“I know, I was shocked too.” Arthur gasped, playing along.

The two boys laughed as they stumbled out of the crowd, Arthur falling against Merlin’s back. Merlin felt his lips curl into a huge smile when he felt ARthur’s heart beating faster against his skin. 

“Merlin!!” someone called.

Merlin focused and found Gwen waving at him, Elyan and a few others sitting by her. 

“Come meet them.” Merlin said firmly, grabbing Arthur’s hand and practically dragging him to the bar. 

“You absolute champion! Are you okay?Arthur said you had a concussion.” Gwen grinned , pulling Merlin into a ribcage crushing hug.

“I am fine but I won't be able to breathe after this hug.” Merlin heaved. 

“Oh shut up! Introduce us to your friend over here” Gwen teased. 

Her eyes scanned Arthur and gave Merlin a knowing smirk. Damn this girl for seeing through him.

“This is Arthur. He’s Morgana’s half-brother and a new friend. So don’t scare him.” Merlin replied. 

“Oh please,if he can stand you he can handle anyone.”

Arthur laughed. “I like her.” he smiled.

Merlin went around introducing Arthur to Elyan and Will who in their slightly tipsy stupor hugged Arthur so hard that the poor boy’s face turned purple. 

“Thanks for making sure Merlin didn't die these past two days.” Will smirked. 

“ It’s a full-time job, honestly I should be getting paid.” Arthur replied. 

“Hah, you and me both.” Gwen called out, ordering more drinks.

“I’m not that bad!” Merlin protested. 

“You once tripped over your own feet and into a mountain of horse dung cause you were looking at the baby foals.” Elyan pointed out.

“You literally pretended that you only spoke French so that cute barista would find you more interesting and then accidentally insulted his mother and got chased across the town.” Will quipped.

“You threw a dart right on the ass of some buff guy’s girlfriend and nearly got murdered cause your explanation was you were aiming at him.” Morgana added as slid into the seat right beside Arthur.

“Alright we get it!” Merlin cried , raising his hands in surrender. 

The group laughed and Merlin shoved Will, pouting.

“Congrats by the way. You managed to place 5th even though you couldn't complete the challenge. You should thank your horse and her cocky cantering.” Morgan nodded, downing a shot of tequila. 

“How is Aithusa?” Gwen asked, concern evident in her chocolate eyes. 

“I called the vet on my bus-ride. He said she was fine and I could come and see her anytime. Oh and she can race tomorrow.” Merlin replied. 

“ Good. We need you racing so you can eat my dust tomorrow.” Arthur teased, bumping Merlin’s shoulder playfully.

“Dream on pretty boy.” Merlin laughed. 

Merlin could see the others exchange knowing glances from the corner of his eye.

“Please welcome our next act, Carleon My Wayward Son!”

“Of course that’s his band name.” Arthur snorted. 

“We are here! We are here! Did we miss it?” Percival cried, stumbling out of the crowd and toward Arthur. Leon and Lancelot following him in tow. 

“Just about to start.” Arthur yelled.

And then Gwaine came on stage. Shirtless (as Merlin predicted), messy haired and crazy eyed. Freya, the drummer and Merlin’s beard in middle school sent a wink his way. Merlin waved at her and then joined the others in wolf whistling and cat calling Gwaine. 

“SEXY JESUS COME THROUGH!!”  
“YASS QUEEN!”  
“HEY GORGEOUS YOU SINGLE!” 

“Yes he is Percy, now keep it in your pants till after he gets off stage.” Morgana laughed, shoving the 6ft something man who was practically drooling at Gwaine. 

And with a swish of his hips, Gwaine began to sing. Merlin wasn't the biggest music fan. He preferred classical or acoustic songs. He didn't like loud and pop rock music but when Gwaine sang, he felt happiness fill his veins. Gwaine’s voice made you feel as sexy and confident as he was. He had this inborn ability of being able to making you dance even if you didn't dance. Merlin told him his stage name should be Cupid, cause he made you fall in love with anything he sang about. 

Merlin drank and sang along badly. He blamed the whiskey for his sudden confidence. Plus he knew all the words to the songs.Gwaine would always song write in the stables whilst Merlin mucked horses, listening to the demos and critiquing Gwaine’s songs helped in ignoring the horrid smell of horse dung. 

“He’s incredible!” Arthur yelled.

“What?” Merlin asked.

Arthur scooted closer, mouth on the shell of Merlin’s ear when he repeated. “He’s amazing.”

Merlin felt his skin heat up, hair raise on his neck. He turned slightly to look at Arthur. The two boys were ridiculously close. Merlin felt Arthur’s hot breath against his face, blue eyes holding Merlin’s gaze. If Merlin didn't know any better he was sure they were going to kiss. 

But Arthur pulled back, cheeks pink from embarrassment. Merlin looked at the blonde. He watched as arthur’s jaw clenched, how he avoided looking up at Merlin and the way he almost instantly wrapped his arms across his chest. 

Arthur Pendragon was nervous, because of Merlin.

Merlin smirked, joy filling his chest. He really hoped he wasn't reading the situation wrong because otherwise he is going to seriously regret this tomorrow. He hopped off his stool and spun around, bowing ever so slightly and extending his hand.  
“May I have this dance?” Merlin asked, smiling playfully. 

Arthur turned a darker shade of pink and chuckled nervously. 

“Well, if you insist.” Arthur mumbled, before giving Merlin his hand. 

The others howled and whistled as Merlin dragged Arthur onto the dancefloor. 

“I am not gonna lie, I am a terrible dancer!” Merlin called out, twirling Arthur as they reached the middle of the floor. 

“Good thing I took classes then.” Arthur smirked.

He pulled Merlin close to him so they were chest to chest. Merlin laughed nervously as Arthur rested his hand on his waist. 

“You can’t not take charge can you.” Merlin asked, placing his arms on Arthur’s shoulders.

“You can't complain, you named me prince charming.” Arthur chuckled, as they swayed to the music. At first it was awkward, neither quite sure what was allowed and what wasn't. Merlin stepped on Arthur’s shoe almost three seconds in.

“This is the abuse I get to saving you from a dragon.” Arthur teased.

“It was hardly a dragon. Just a teeny tiny snake.” Merlin argued. 

“That had you fainting and ended with me having to carry you like a damsel in the distress all the way to Gaius.”

“My knight in shining armor.” Merlin sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Say it a bit louder? I can't hear you.” Arthur whispered teasingly, hips grinding slightly against Merlin as the music got louder.

“M.my knight in shining armor.” Merlin stuttered. 

Arthur turned him around, wrapping his arms around Merlin as he continued to sway and grind against him. 

“Damn straight.” he growled lightly against Merlin’s ear.

Praise the lord for my exceptional gaydar. 

Merlin grinded slightly back into Arthur as they danced to the beat, doing a side step in rough synchronization.

“JUMP! JUMP!JUMP!JUMP!” 

Merlin and Arthur turned to the stage to see Gwaine jump into the crowd. The two laughed, still pressed together as they watched their friends float over the sea of people. Until he plopped down out of sight. 

“Gwaine!” Merlin cried. He ran towards his best friend, Arthur tailing himas they pushed past the crowd. 

Merlin finally slid past everyone and fell on his knees before Gwaine, who was flat on the ground and groaning. 

“Gwaine?Are you alright?” Merlin asked in worry. 

“Is he okay??’ Percival asked, on his knees by Gwaine’s other side.

“Always knew heaven was a dance floor with hot men.” Gwaine whispered, slightly delirious. 

“Okay yeah he has a concussion.” Merlin sighed.

“Secon one today.” Arthur sighed, looking down on him.

“Yeah but I still look better than Merlin.” Gwaine mumbled. 

“I doubt that.” Arthur whispered, just enough for Merlin to hear.

“We’ll take him to the ER.” Merlin sighed, trying not to blush from Arthur’s comment.

“Help me lift him.” Merlin asked Percival. Merlin held him by the shoulder and Percy got Gwaine’s legs.

“Not the way I expected your head between by legs.” Gwaine mumbled dreamily at Percival.

“Please dont flirt. I will actually gag.” Merlin groaned. 

“Clear out!Clear out!” Arthur calls out and with the help of Elyan and Leon managed to wedge a path for the two of them to carry Gwaine out the door. 

“The ambulance is here!” Gwen called, opening the doors as the lads scuffled out, placing Gwaine on the stretcher.

“Thanks Gwen. See you lot tomorrow!” Merlin called as he hopped into the ambulance with Percy.

The whole ride to the ER was a mess of Gwaine singing loves songs at Percy and flirting that Merlin debated on jumping out of the ambulance himself. When they finally got him into a room, Merlin decided to leave the two boys alone. He walked out of the hospital towards Gaius’s, which thankfully was only a few blocks away.

He placed his headphones on and began to simmer on his thoughts. He’d loved tonight, all the flirting and the closeness. He’d never been the best with asserting himself but clearly taking a chance had helped. And Arthur..god Arthur. With his blonde hair and pretty eyes, his stupidly gorgeous smile. The way everything felt familiar around him, how conversation flowed unprompted and with ease.

Arthur.Arthur Arthur...

Merlin was shoved fiercely against a wall. Before he could regain focus a solid punch hit his face. He fell to the ground, searing pain filling his body and his attackers kicked and stomped over him. Merlin cried in pain, lifting his hands up to cover himself and curling into a ball. He could hear the slurs and shouts.

Fag. Loser. Fake. 

They finally spit on him, crouching next to him one of the attackers whispered. 

“Let’s see you ride into the sunset like this tomorrow eh?”  
And with a laugh, they left him there. Beaten down, bloody and sore. In alley blocks away from his home. Merlin tried, to stand up and get on his knees. To do something, anything. But he couldn't, he just couldn't. 

After what felt like millenia someone came by. He could sort of make out the voice but he felt like he was underwater. The second his savior propped him up he cried, falling against them and sobbing. 

Because Merlin was tired and scared for the first time in forever.

For the first time in a while, Merlin felt alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HATE TORTURING MY SON BUT I HAD TO!
> 
> Also say hi to me on tumblr @merlxn-emrys

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally going to be the most self indulgent, cutesy, unnecessary fic you have ever read and I regret NOTHING!
> 
> Say hello to me on tumblr! @merlxn-emrys


End file.
